


Dein Schatten

by Gepo



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo
Summary: Mein Herausforderung an mich selbst war, die Schönheit des Rokkoko und die tiefe Liebe eines Mannes für eine unerreichbare Frau in einem Drabble einzufangen. Habe ich das erreichen können?





	Dein Schatten

Das Flackern der Kerzen, tausendfach geworfen durch die Kristalle der Kronleuchter, taucht den Ballsaal in ein warmes Licht. Das Parfüm und die Hitze der betuchten Edelleute schwängert die Luft, die lieblichen Stimmen der Damen übertönen das zarte Spiel der Violinen.

In meinen Gedanken steuern wir eines Schiffes an der riffreichen Küste Belharras gleich durch die Massen, deine Hand in der meinen.

Doch liegt in deiner die einer anderen. Die Haut das Ebenbild von Perlen, schimmernd wie das hinreißende Lächeln auf ihren Lippen unter einer goldenen Flut, komplettiert Marie Antoinette deine Perfektion.

Ich verbleibe dein treuer Schatten, unerkannt bis zum Tode.


End file.
